Scarlet Spider: Life and Death
by Venomous059
Summary: Kaine, the first clone of Peter Parker, The Amazing Spider-Man now lives in Houston, Texas. Ever since then he has donned the Scarlet Spider name and tried to settle in, to forget his past. What happens when he encounters both villains from his past, new enemies and heroes too?


**SCARLET SPIDER:**

**Houston, Texas. 11:38 P.M:**

**Four Seasons Hotel:**

(Scarlet Spider): My name is Kaine, and now, I don't know where my life is going. I first thought I could escape the bad things I did in my life earlier, but I guess karma is a true thing after all, you can't escape the bad things you do, you just have to make sure to never do it again.

Scarlet Spider dived down a rooftop, shooting strands of webbing as he plummeted towards in the middle of a alleyway. He landed on the ground softly, noticing deep cracks in it. As he then walked slowly, he realized something odd. He quickly ran into the street, only to find nothing there. No people, no cars, no nothing, just a simple Streetlight.

"Where the hell are all the thieves, or robbers? And the people, and everything...what's going on?"Scarlet Spider said as he then slowly walked further.

He knew, even if he didn't have his ability to see into the future anymore, something wasn't right, he knew that in his gut that something was truly wrong.

As he looked left to right, he heard the sound of quick feet running in the dark. He reacted quickly by walking in a defensive position towards the thing, though as he got closer and closer, suddenly the thing walked out from the shadows, revealing a female figure in front of him.

Scarlet Spider stared at the person for a second, immediately recognizing her, looking in shock as he then flipped backwards and slowly walked back.

(Scarlet Spider): Ana Kravinoff...what the hell is she doing here? I saw her recently, though now, out of all times? Wonderful, damn wonderful.

Kaine glared at her through his mask, tightening the grip on his fists as he then launched himself at her. He quickly slammed his fist into her face, then kneeing her in the stomach as he then smashed her against a wall.

"YOU! What are you doing here? I thought you left the last time we fought!" Kaine screamed.

"Your END is near, Spyder. Soon you will fade into the darkness, as I will then drink the blood from your corpse." Ana replied, not doing a thing back.

"Look crazy girl...you may of killed me once with your little Kraven family, but that sure as hell ain't happening aga...Arghhhh!" Kaine almost said as a sudden sting went right through him.

He quickly lost his grasp on Ana, then looking down at his stomach to see blood. He fell to the ground, coughing heavily. He put his hand on the wound, trying to keep the blood from oozing out.

(Kaine): Damn it. Who the hell shot me? Could it be Kraven? I really do not need this now, not after everything I've done now recently.

As he then looked back up to see Ana, he then noticed she was gone? Instead behind him, appearing from the shadows he heard the sound of a familiar woman's laughter. He turned immediately to see the woman was, only to look at her with horror. He saw disfiguring scars running down her face, which apparently was oddly sizzling. She smiled as she then walked towards him, placing her foot on his stomach.

Kaine reacted quickly by screaming, kicking the woman off of him. He quickly stood, only to hear footsteps approaching in every direction. He saw Ana back, at the woman walking to him. He turned to only be smacked back by a tentacle, causing him to land on the ground on his stomach. He slowly turned up to see Doc Ock himself.

(Kaine): Ana...Octavius...Louise? What the hell is going on? This is messed up!

Another tentacle approached, though this time he managed to deflect it, then grabbing it and throwing him into the others. He sighed with relief, though it didn't last as then was slammed right away. Kaine flipped forward and slowly turned to see the Rhino, reacting by spinning a net of webbing, causing him to tumble onto the ground.

Kaine looked in every direction, seeing all the foes all unconscious. He stared at everyone of them, confused by this, he knew something had to be wrong.

(Kaine): There has to be something bigger than this...and didn't the Rhino recently die? And didn't Octavius go to prison or what not? And Louise! What is going on!

Kaine held his head, shaking in disbelief that they were really there. He breathed heavily and felt his palms getting sweaty, now getting scared. As he then was trying to process everything, he heard a venomous growl in front of him.

He saw a big, gigantic male figure standing before him. He couldn't recognize on who the man was, but he knew what to do next, attack. He quickly ran at him, sliding his fist into each side of his face, though oddly enough, the man laughed at this.

"Oohh Kaine, you were always the type to attack first, no questions later." The man said as he then kicked Kaine, where suddenly he landed, on webbing?

Kaine struggled to break free, though the harder he tried, he noticed the webbing was getting tighter. He then heard a scream of joy as the thing then landed on the web beside Kaine, standing in front of him.

"Kaine, your end is near. I'm coming for you. Soon you'll regret ever being born." The man said to him.

He suddenly morphed his hand into an axe, smiling as he then released into Kaine's stomach, causing blood to splatter everywhere. He started choking on blood, looking at his hand, which by now stopped moving. He slowly turned up one last time to see the man prepare for another blow, though closing his eyes in the process.

**Part One: Blood's and Sin's**

Kaine suddenly opened his eyes, he now looked around to see where he was. He noticed immediately that he was in a blanket? He quickly pushed it off of him and looked to see that he was on his bedroom floor.

(Kaine): It was just a nightmare...Damn it to hell. Louise...that was messed up...and that man in the dreams, who the hell is he?

Kaine slowly rose from and looked at the window, only to see it was still dark outside. He yawned lightly, as he then slowly opened the doorknob and quietly walked around the apartment.

He went into the kitchen, stretching his arms out before then walking to the fridge and taking a milk carton out, then chugging it down. As he then gulped he heard foot steps behind him.

"Hi Kaine! What are you doing so early up? You were scared about something weren't you?" A teenage girl said.

Kaine quickly replied by spitting the milk on the floor, then staring up at her and saying, "Look I know how you can read minds and all, but seriously it's getting annoying, and why are you always doing it to me?"

Aracely shrugged, then replying, "I don't know, I feel like we have a connection, like I said a while back. By the way, I'll clean the milk up for you."

"Two things. First of all, that sounds disturbing, second of all, what is with you always talking about one thing, then another?" Kaine said confused, as he then shook his head.

"Don't explain it to me Kaine, I got no idea either. And it's natural to me." Aracely replied back.

Kaine pressed his arms onto a table, sighing before then saying, "Look, I think I'm going back to bed. I'm exhausted and...I'm just going to bed, alright Aracely?"

"Okay Kaine! Do you think we can go out to eat with Annabelle later?" Aracely said happily.

"Eh. I don't know. Goodnight." Kaine replied glumly, walking out of the room and then going back to his room, shutting the door and then locking it.

(Kaine): Kill me now. I don't know how long I can handle her. Hopefully some other guy will plant bombs around the city or what not, I sure as hell had more to do then except being a damn babysitter.

Kaine walked towards his bed and slowly laid down. He breathed heavily as he stared at the ceiling, then sighing as he closed his eyes once again.

**Unknown Location:**

A man sat in a chair, in a dark room with a gigantic flat screen in front of him. Something was different though. He wasn't like any other man. He was green, furry, had pointy ears, had sharp teeth, black emotionless eyes, claws on both tips of fingers and feet, and wore black spandex shorts.

He looked at the tv, smiling at what he saw. He giggled in joy looking at it. On the screen was none other the Scarlet Spider himself in action, clips and videos of him caught in action.

"Oh Kaine, my dear dear boy, soon we shall bring the brothers back together, and trust me, it'll be a blast!" the man said happily, hopping up and down.

As the man jumped in joy, another person approached the room. None of his body could be seen, as he was in the shadows, though for a minor exception of his glowing white eyes.

"Jackal...when can I...to see Kaine again?" The man said in a ruff voice, as he then glared at him.

"Oh lighten up dear child. We'll seen Kaine in due time, but first I must see him go progress, make him get more special...my son." Jackal replied, standing up and placing his hand on the man's shoulder, only for the man to react by crunching it and pushing him back to the floor.

Jackal slowly got up, laughing and then saying, "Oh son, I taught you better than that."

The man glared back at him, then turning and walking away. With his fist crumbled, he shook his head in disbelief.

(Unknown): One day, I will kill that fool, along with Kaine, and then Parker himself. I promise that I will destroy them all, but now I must side with Jackal, until I manage to go forward with my plans.

**Houston, Texas. 11:03 A.M:**

**Williams Tower:**

(Kaine): I finally got out of the damn house after being with Aracely, I don't have any idea whether or not I actually want to go see Annabelle tonight, I'm still exhausted after of what's been going on lately.

Scarlet Spider stood on the Williams Tower, staring at the bright sun. He then looked down to the streets, to see people cheering him on, either wearing Spider tattoo's or having fan made costumes of his.

(Kaine): This is odd. In New York, Spider-Man is the nicest hero there, and yet he's treated like crap. Here, I almost beat a man who's part of a human trafficking ring to death, and yet I'm praised as a hero while he's fought all sorts of villains for many years. Just weird.

Scarlet Spider jumped down the tower and went down towards the streets, then springing a web from his wrist and landed onto the side of another building, where he heard the cheers from the people below.

(Kaine): I'm going to need to get used to that, otherwise I might as well explode at some point.

As Scarlet Spider looked down, he saw a sudden burst of light emerge out of no where. He saw it coming out, flashing out everywhere. He tried to get close directly, but the light proved to be to strong for his sight, causing him to collapse onto the ground.

He slowly turned up to see the light gone, though instead a massive fire coming not to far away, and the screams of people from over there. Scarlet Spider quickly shot a hand from his wrist and hopped off the ground, trying as fast as he could to swing forward.

As he then swung, he saw the fire emerging coming from the broken remains of a Courthouse. He landed on the sidewalk, which led up to the destroyed Courthouse. He looked around, left to right to see burnt corpse's everywhere.

(Scarlet Spider): What the hell? Some idiots blew up a Courthouse?

He tried walking, but suddenly fell to the ground in pain. He pulled himself up to see remaining people fleeing the scene, trying to get as far as possible. He tried to look completely straight on what was happening, though as of now his head was spinning.

As he now looked to the ground, he heard footsteps coming out of the Courthouse. He quickly arched his head up to see two men. One wore a green mask, which you can see into his eyes. He wore purple spandex on him everywhere else, for the exception of the hands and feet. On his hands he wore green gloves, and on his feet he wore green boots. He carried a shotgun in between both hands, pointing it at Scarlet Spider, he turned his head towards the other man.

The other man wore a dark purple mask, where he wore dark shades to cover his eyes. Also, he wore a dark purple spandex outfit, where he had all sorts of weaponry attached to him. He had his fists tightened, showing veins popping through.

The man in the glasses made a short laugh, as he walked over. He stared at Kaine, glaring at him while, for some odd reason smirking also.

"Well well then, this is a quite an honor. And you must be the famous Scarlet Spider. I'm Blood Rose, and my friend here likes to call himself, Sin-Eater." The man with the shades said, directly looking at Kaine.

Scarlet Spider glared at Blood Rose, tightening his fists. "Look, I don't give a damn on who you both are, all I know is that I'm going to kill you both for what you did."

Scarlet Spider quickly kicked Sin-Eater in the stomach, making him crash into the ground. Scarlet Spider flipped off the ground and immediately tried to slam his fist into Blood Rose, but surprisingly, he caught it.

"Cute Scarlet Spider. Very cute indeed. You thought I am weak just like any other average human. huh?" Blood Rose said, then twisting his arm and kicking him, causing him to fall back.

(Kaine): Ahhh...crap, I'm starting to get my ass kicked here.

Scarlet Spider fell back, but managed not to fall. He stood up to face to face with Blood Rose, who did nothing except glare through his glasses. Kaine immediately ran at him, with both fists clenched as he came at Blood Rose, though as he was about to approach him, a sudden gunshot was made.

Scarlet Spider stopped out of nowhere. He turned to see Sin-Eater, who had just fired his Shotgun, he then looked down to his stomach to see blood coming out. He then started to breath heavily, as he tried to move, but as he was about to do so, Blood Rose smacked him across the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

He looked up to see Sin-Eater stomp on his stomach, causing a small scream to come out. Sin Eater then pointed his Shotgun at Scarlet Spider, ready to fire any second, though Blood Rose walked over, stepping on glass which came from the explosion.

"No Sin Eater. Don't kill him. Yet. I want to tell this pathetic excuse for a hero something." Blood Rose said in a irritated tone, as he then kicked Kaine in the head.

Blood Rose pulled Scarlet Spider up by his neck, then saying, "Look 'Scarlet Spider', your nothing to Spider-Man. You may have most of his abilities, but you'll never be anything compared to him."

Scarlet Spider replied by quickly kicking Blood Rose off him, causing him to tumble back. Sin Eater quickly was about to fire his gun, only for Scarlet Spider to sprout a web out from his wrists, blasting it straight at the shotgun just as it fired, causing Sin-Eater to fall back.

Blood Rose rose from the ground, dusting himself off for a moment or so, before pulling out two Uzi's from the sides of his legs, clicking the trigger of the gun, causing many bullets at once to spring in Kaine's direction. Scarlet Spider deflected all the shots, flipping the air and then grabbing Blood Rose, tossing him through the wall of the Courthouse, causing it to crumble down on him.

Sin-Eater recovered from the shot, throwing the gun to the ground. Scarlet Spider turned into his direction, then starting to run at him. Sin-Eater reacted by then doing the same thing, raising his fist as he ran at Scarlet Spider.

Sin-Eater dived the first hit into Scarlet Spider's face, only for him to block it. Scarlet slammed his fist straight into his jaw, forcefully making Sin-Eater fall back. Sin-Eater was about to slowly get up, only for Scarlet to then sidekick him to the stomach, causing him to collapse onto the ground.

Scarlet Spider approached him, with both his hands clenched, as he then was about to pound on him more. Just as he was about to slam into him, Sin-Eater quickly pounded both fists into Scarlet Spider's chest, causing him to fall back onto the ground.

Scarlet Spider looked around, seeing the clouds starting to form a darkish gray. He slowly turned up, only to see Sin-Eater ram into him, causing them to both roll in the ground. Sin Eater and Scarlet Spider both stood up at once, both hitting each other across the face, making them both move back.

Sin-Eater held his jaw, holding it at he glared at Scarlet Spider. The villain felt blood around the mouth area of his mask, but ignored it as he continued to look at him. He crunched his right fist as he then held his face.

"Don't you ever talk? I mean...who the hell are you?" Scarlet Spider said.

Sin-Eater looked at him with a death glare, ignoring the little droplets of rain falling on him. He spat blood inside his mask, but continued staring at him, as if there where no problem at all.

"You...Will never compare...You may of broke me...But Spider-Man did worse. He beat me down to a bloody pulp...Because of one girl." Sin-Eater said, then continuing to spit more blood, then suddenly coughing heavily.

"What do you mean? Who are you exactly?" Scarlet Spider answered in an irritated tone, looking at him confused.

As both Scarlet Spider and Sin-Eater stared at each other, Blood Rose suddenly emerged from the rubble of the wall. He landed on the ground, looking at both Sin-Eater and Scarlet Spider, who were both bleeding heavily.

Blood Rose turned in Scarlet Spider's direction, laughing as he walked towards him, holding his arm. The glasses he wore were now chipped, revealing his eye, which was bruised and had blood leaking out everywhere.

"Well Scarlet Spider...Perhaps I was...Most likely wrong. Not bad for a wannabee." Blood Rose said, as he then walked stiff, staring at him along with Sin-Eater.

Before anything else happened, Police sirens blared everywhere around then. All three turned their heads to see Police cars coming in every direction. They all heard the sounds of people screaming as if it was war, and the clicks of all sorts of guns being loaded.

Blood Rose looked at them, sighing as he then said, "Forget it. I don't have time for this. I'll deal with you another day Scarlet Spider, and I promise, that day will be soon."

Scarlet Spider quickly lunged at him, only for Blood Rose to crack his fist into his face, causing him to fall to the ground. He sighed in relief, as he then walked over to Sin-Eater.

"Come on Sin Eater, let's get of here now. We'll deal with this fool another day." Blood Rose said, as they both then started to run, leaving Scarlet Spider unconscious.

**5:45 P.M:**

**Four Seasons Hotel:**

Kaine woke up with a sudden gasp. He saw an ice pack fall from his head and onto the floor. He slowly got up to see he was on his own couch, and that he was apartment?

(Kaine): What the hell? How am I back home? Wait a minute, Office Layton probably found me or something and took me home, gave me to Aracely.

He quickly looked down to see himself without his costume, wearing what he wore this morning. He scratched his head, still confused on what was happening.

Kaine walked around, confused for a moment, only to hear footsteps approaching from behind him, he quickly turned to see it was Annabelle.

Kaine looked confused by this, only to see them both laughing. He sighed as he then looked down to the floor.

"Kaine, are you okay? Where did you get that bruise from?" Annabelle said, then putting her hands on her hips.

Kaine looked at her in an awkward way, only then touching his cheek, where a slight sting suddenly came. He then looked at her once again, and stared at what she was wearing. She wore a dark rose red dress, that went down to her knee caps.

"Ermm...I'm fine. What are you doing here? And what are you all dressed for?" Kaine replied, somewhat in a irritated tone.

"Aracely said we should all go out...and I actually agree with her. So..." Annabelle said, then smirking a bit.

"I don't have time to go out, I'm busy doing stuff right now." Kaine said, as he then walked to the kitchen.

"Man Kaine, are you sure your alright? Were you drinking earlier? You seemed pretty knocked out on the couch." Annabelle said, now starting to get annoyed.

"What? No. I wasn't drinking. I...was doing business..."Kaine replied.

"Oh...business...I see. Come on Kaine, you and Aracely should get to know me better." Annabelle said, then sighing.

"Where is Aracely anywho?" Kaine said confused, looking away.

"She's getting dressed as we speak." Annabelle replied, staring at Kaine closely.

"Alright...fine. I'll do this thing with you guys. Just give me...a moment alone." Kaine said, as he walked from the room and quickly went to the bathroom.

Kaine looked in the mirror, breathing heavily. He pulled his shirt, revealing bandages covering bruises everywhere. He felt the cuts still stinging every time he breathed, he then fell to the floor in pain.

(Kaine): Damn. Thought they'd be like every other crook. Dumb and naive. Didn't think they'd beat the living hell outta me either for gunmen. And what did that guy who call's himself Sin-Eater mean by when Spider-Man injured him badly? Since when does Parker originally beat the live hell out of bad guys? Oh well, if I find those guys again, I'll sure know this time not to take them for bunch of fools.

Kaine sighed as he pulled up his shirt, slowly crawling up from the floor. He then turned towards the door and opened it, seeing both Aracely and Annabelle. They both looked at him, as he walked by, slightly tired, but still what seemed fine.

"Look ladies, I was wondering, can we just order a pizza, or something? I'm not all out going tonight, maybe another time...but not today." Kaine said, trying to remain calm.

"It's alright Kaine, at least we still get to hang out. What do you like on your Pizza? Sausage? Or maybe Pepperoni since someone is feeling spicy tonight? Aracely said, as she then sat on the couch, now toying with the strings from her blue hoodie.

Kaine sighed once again, as he then sat back on the couch, holding his head. Aracely and Annabelle both stared at him for a moment or so, before he then looked back at them both annoyed.

"I need a drink or something...Because this sure as hell ain't helping me now." Kaine said in a very deep, aggravated tone.

"Well then...how about we go downstairs then and go get food?" Annabelle said in a calm voice.

"I guess we...can. Let's just hurry it up. I'm tired still and I'd like this thing or whatever to be fast." Kaine replied, then stroking his forehead.

"Fine...I don't mean to be rude, but we kind of got of scoot on this, my shift start's at 6:30." Annabelle said, sighing.

"So...? Let's just go. I'm done sitting on my ass." Kaine replied, getting up and walking towards the door. As he walked, Annabelle looked at Aracely with confusion, as she looked at Kaine.

"Yeah, alright I suppose." Annabelle said, as her and Aracely walked behind him, turning off the lights and shutting the door behind them.

**Hours Later:**

**Mexico, unknown location:**

The lights flickered back and forth. The entire place was a disaster. Blood stained the walls, somewhat on the floor too. Everything was shattered everywhere, including most of the chairs, tables and stairways.

Though in this deserted place, there Blood Rose was, in his costume, which now was apparently fixed. He sat in a chair, with both his hands crossed. He breathed slowly, but did no thing, as he just stared into open space.

(Blood Rose): Cute, didn't think there'd be a Spider themed hero in Houston as well New York, Sin-Eater is off right now healing his face, this is the last thing I need, though I cannot allow this "Scarlet Spider" to be in my way, so for that, he must die, or better yet be tested.

The room had sudden footsteps coming into the room. They tapped lightly, echoing throughout the entire place. The person kept walking towards Blood Rose, who was waiting, though somewhat impatiently.

"And I hear, that you, the man thought dead is the best at this?" Blood Rose said, in a very calm tone.

"Yes, indeed Blood Rose." The man in the shadows replied, staring at him.

"Very well then. We shall see how this plays out." Blood Rose said.

"Hmm...Don't worry, I can deal with this masked fool. I've dealt with a Spider-Man before, so I know what I'm asking for. Do you want him dead or alive?" The man asked, somewhat confused.

"Capture him if you can. I would love having the pleasure of seeing the Spider one last time. Hopefully you won't fail." Blood Rose answered.

The man then somewhat laughed, revealing himself to him. He wore a purple mask, that revealed white eyes. On the body, everything he wore was purple, for the exception of the yellow streaks that came from the side of each leg, then ending at his chest. Also he wore what seemed to be a purple cape.

He chuckled a bit by what Blood Rose said, then walking left to right. Blood Rose was confused, but the man continued chuckling, then looking back at him.

"Don't worry Blood Rose. The Wraith doesn't fail. He's sure as hell dead." The man replied, then spin kicking a wall, causing the bricks to shatter, collapsing to the floor.

"Hmmm...Maybe this won't to be too bad after all." Blood Rose stated, then smirking devilishly.

**To Be Continued in Part Two: **

**The Ghost Of A Dead Man**

**/Note: Please comment and no flames**


End file.
